A Fairy's Music
by Jawr
Summary: Natsu is in a band with Gray, Lucy, and Erza. When Gray's love confession doesn't end well, and other men come in the picture. The band may split. Just because it's listed as NatsuxGray doesn't mean Gray will get Natsu. DON'T GET ME WRONG THEY WILL HAVE SEX AND GRAY MAY GET NATSU! I just haven't picked someone to get Natsu in the end, WILL HAVE LEMON! I changed the title... sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok now…. IM SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to write another story. I didn't have any inspiration. UNTIL I HEARD ROCK CITY BOY! OK! OPERATION START! (Who knows where that is from? Hint: No God, No Buddha, No Angels.)**

"The stars sure are pretty tonight…" Thought Natsu, as he looked out the window of the white van with a giant logo on the side with the words Fairy Tail written over it. The van belonged to Erza Scarlet, the drummer in Natsu's band. Natsu was the guitarist. "NATSU! STOP SPACING OUT!" Yelled Gray Fullbuster, the bassist. "DON'T YELL AT ME IDI-" At that moment Natsu realized that Gray was once again naked. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED YOU PERVERT" Natsu then quickly turned away from Gray's naked body to cover the blush on his beat red face. "I'm hot, in multiple ways admit it" Gray said with a smirk unconcerned about his naked state. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" This time it was Lucy, the singer who yelled at Gray. "Come on Lucy it's hot in here" "THEN OPEN A WINDOW" Natsu just ignored the convo between the two and continued staring at the stars.

After a while of arguing, and forcing Gray to put on some clothes the band reached their destination. "We're here," Erza announced. The second the van stopped the side door opened. Lucy was the first to jump out; Gray, and Natsu followed. "You guys go ahead we'll get the stuff ready" Gray said as he wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck. "Alright then" said Erza as she started walking towards the back door of the bar with Lucy. "HEY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INCLUDE ME!?" Yelled Natsu. "Because, this way we'll have sometime to ourselves" "What? Why?" Said Natsu puzzled. "Natsu I have something to tell you" Natsu has never heard Gray sound so serious. It kind of worried him. "What?" "Natsu… I- I" "You what?" Gray looked at the ground for a second, then he looked up at Natsu with a smile that gave him an uneasy feeling. "Just forget it" "Come on tell me" Gray ignored Natsu's begging and started to get the equipment out of the van. "Please Gray tell me" "You'll find out later" "Later?" Natsu was kind of confused at this point. "Then why not tell me now?" Gray continued walking with his Bass strapped to his bag, and two of Erza's drums. Natsu soon followed with his Guitar strapped to his bag and a couple of drums. "Gray you bully!" Natsu pouted. Gray continued walking as if he had not heard Natsu.

After they prepared all of the equipment and were in position they show had started. Everything went smoothly. They were soon half way through the show when Gray made his move. As soon as their song was finished Gray walked up to the microphone. He snatched it from Lucy and stated bluntly. "Natsu, I like you. I mean I like you more than a friend" Of course this came as a shocker to everyone except Erza. Who just sat there with a smirk. Gray continued "Natsu I've liked you every since I laid my eyes on you. Then as I got to know you I liked you even more. Natsu, Would you be my boyfriend?" Natsu thanks to the shock of Gray declaring his love started to feel dizzy and suddenly fainted.

Natsu was awakened by the sound of his friend's voices. "I not doing this to ruin the gig Lucy you're delusio- NATSU YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gray yelled with happiness as he pulled Natsu in a tight hug. "Natsu you scared us! Specially Gray!" "Sorry for scaring you" Natsu answered with a slight blush at Gray's show of affection. "Umm… Gray could you stop hugging me now. You're crushing me" Natsu winced from the slight pain. "OH SORRY!" Gray pulled away with a slight blush a tan bit darker than Natsu's. "Umm… so, what's your answer?" Gray asked while looking slightly down covering his eyes with his bangs. "Answer?" "Yeah your answer to you know, being my boyfriend" Natsu suddenly remembered Gray's declaration of love, and his face was covered with a large blush. "I'm not sure Gray I haven't really thought of you that way" "What? You never knew?" Gray's tone of voice had slight anger to it. "How can you never notice when someone likes you! How much of an idiot can you be!" "Gray call down!" Lucy grabbed Gray's shoulder in a soothing manner. Gray pulled away from her hand. "How can I calm down when I like an idiot!" "If I'm such an idiot then why did you fall in love with me in the first place!" "I just like you for your looks! All right! I just think you would be a nice piece of ass to have that's all!" "GRAY!" Erza yelled from the drivers seat. "You've said enough!" "Yes, you have. Erza, stop the van" "Wait Natsu" "STOP THE VAN!" Erza did as told which is unusual for her. Natsu grabbed his guitar and stepped out of the vehicle. Lucy stepped out of the van and grabbed Natsu's wrist. "Natsu wait!" Natsu pulled away. "ENOUGH LUCY! I CAN WALK HOME!" Rage could be seen in his eyes, with a slight hint of sadness. "Don't wait for me next practice, or any other actually" Natsu started walking into the darkness leaving his friends behind.

After Natsu could no longer be seen Lucy turned to Gray with rage. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Gray didn't respond. He just looked down at his feet. A small tear dropped from his face and into his left shoe. He remained like that for the entire ride. They arrived to his home first. Then he simply grabbed his instrument and jumped out the van. As he walked to his house Lucy turned to Erza with a worried expression. "Erza what are we going to do?" Erza turned to Lucy and said "There is nothing we can do. They need to work this out themselves. We just stay out of it"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Few days later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Erza, and Lucy stood in the middle of Lucy's garage with frustrated expressions. Lucy's house was the band's headquarters. "Where are they?" Lucy asked with annoyance evident in her voice. "We knew Natsu wasn't coming but where is Gray?" "Lucy, calm down. We both now that Gray hasn't been himself the past few days" Lucy walked around in circles trying to calm herself "Why is he acting this way! He was the one that ruined his chances with Natsu!" "Lucy, we both now that Gray only said that because he was afraid of Natsu saying no." "That doesn't give him a free pass to miss practice!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Giant's Den~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Natsu quietly drank his coffee at his favorite café, "Giant's Den". A tall and kind of scary man approached him. "Hey, you're Natsu right?" Natsu looked up at the man. His nose was pierced in multiple places. All of them were metal orbs. "Yeah, who are you?" A smirk grew on the man's face. "My name is Gajeel, and I think your sexy ass belongs in my band" The comment made Natsu choke on his coffee. He quickly put down his coffee and placed his hand on his chest. After a few seconds the coughing stopped. "What!? Who told you I play guitar!? And who says that to a person they just met!?" Gajeel sat down on the chair across from Natsu and responded the questions in order. "Will you join my band, the café owner, and I do. But only when I think the person is sexy" Gajeel had a smirk as he answered the last question. Natsu turned to the rather short, old man standing behind a cash register. "GRAMPS!" The old man just waved at him with a smile under his big white mustache. "So, are you going to join, and go on a date with me?" Natsu looked at Gajeel with sadness visible in his eyes. "Sorry Gajeel, I just had a bad experience by being emotionally involved with a ex-band member" Gajeel just laughed. "Natsu, who ever did that to you is an idiot. I just met you and I already want to spend most of my time with you" Natsu gave a surprised look at Gajeel. "Alright" "Is that a yes to the band or to date me?" "To both" Natsu then shot a smile that could blind you with all the purity and innocence in it.

**I could have uploaded this yesterday, but my phone was stolen, and I lost my cookie... WORST DAY EVER!  
Anyways I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter! Laxuz and Elfman will make their debut in future chapters! Please tell me a character you would like to see! It may be listed as NatsuxGray but that doesn't mean Gray gets Natsu in the end. I would prefer Gajeel, or Laxuz!**

Please review! Tell me your opinion on who should get Natsu! OH and if you know who yells OPERATION START! include it on the review! NO GOOGLE! THAT'S CHEATING!


	2. Chapter 2

**umm... Hi, sorry it took so long to write the next chapter its just that I haven't had time on my hands to write and nothing came to mind when I did. Sorry about that I will try to deliver faster.  
I don't own anything... Period.**

In the few days after the gig, Gray had taken a liking to alcohol. He had started to drink every though of Natsu and their falling out away. He did not realize that with every drop of alcohol he became more desperate to get Natsu. Gray sat in his room with the lights off, the moon being the only thing providing light to the room through a window. The phone rang, Gray placed his bottle of tequila on the floor next to him. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Lucy was the caller. He simply just threw the phone to the side. Then reached to the floor where he left a half filled bottle of tequila. As he drank he remembered Natsu's angry face when he told him about how he supposedly only wanted Natsu for sex. It was all a lie. Gray really loved Natsu. He wanted to be with him, to protect him, to cherish him, to wake up with him by his side every morning. He covered his face as tears came out of his eyes remembering the image. "Why…why would I say something like that!?" Gray knew the reason was that he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection, of loosing his chance with Natsu, of Natsu being with another person. He couldn't handle his love not being with him, and now he pushed him away. As the tears rolled down his cheeks he wiped them away. Gray rubbed his eyes, and lay on his bed. Memories of the happiness he felt with Natsu flooded his mind. After a while of remembering the happy times Gray fell asleep with a sad smile on his face.

Slowly Gray woke up. He stood up basking in the moonlight that came through the window. The light showcased every part of his skin. As usual, Gray was naked. This time it was acceptable as he was alone in his home. He turned to the clock on the nightstand besides him. It read "9:56 AM" He looked down at the bottle of tequila and realized that it was almost empty. "Oh great" He reached for a pair of abandoned boxers and jeans on a chair. Grey threw on a random jacket and headed out of his home. He had difficulty walking, but he managed to make his way out.

Gray walked towards a small corner store near his house. After a few minutes of walking he reached the store and made his way to the alcoholic beverages section. He picked out a couple of beers and walked towards the register. "What are you doing out this late Gray?" Said the cashier while checking out the items. "None of your business!" He took the bag holding the beer and walked out.

The young man didn't waste any time and drank the beer as he walked. Unknowingly he headed towards the house that belonged to his reason for drinking. As he got closer to the house he began to realize where he was going. The house seemed pretty lively. There was music booming, but not to the point of bothering anyone. There were even some people sitting outside of their homes listening. This didn't stop him. He headed to the front door and proceeded to knock. After waiting a few minutes and still no answer he knocked a few more times. Then again and again until he heard a yell saying "I'm coming!"

After a few seconds of waiting a young pink haired man answered the door. "Who knocks at thi-Gray…. What are you doing here?" "What? I can't visit you anymore?" He answered with a drunk smile. "Its not that you cant, I just didn't expect you to come here…" "Well, surprise!" Natsu stared at Grey unamused. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to see you" "See me? So now you want to see me!? You want to see me the idiot with a nice ass?!"

Gray's drunk happiness banished. "Natsu, Don't over react!-" Just then Gray saw another figure approach the door. "Natsu there's no more beer" said Gajeel. "Who is that!?" The drunk man felt rage and jealousy fill his head. Natsu stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "It doesn't concern you gray and I would appreciate it if you left. You are obviously drunk" Gray grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and pushed him against the door. "Don't give me that crap! Who was that!?" The young guitarist was afraid of the rage coming from his friend. He had seen Gray mad, and drunk, but never to this level. Gray shook Natsu yelling the same question. "Who was that!?" Natsu pushed him away. "It doesn't concern you gray! Go away!" At that moment Gajeel opened the door. He placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu is everything alright? Who is this person?" Natsu looked up at Gajeel with small tears forming in his eyes. "He's no one please ignore him Gajeel. Natsu turned to enter his home when Gray interrupted. "Im no one! Then who is this!, Is this your boyfriend or something!" Natsu turned to respond but Gajeel answered. "I'm Gajeel Redfox. I'm the bassist in Natsu's new band, and no I am not his boyfriend but-" He turned to look at Natsu "I want to be!"

Both Gray and Natsu were shocked to hear this from Gajeel. Gajeel continued "Natsu, would you go out with me?" Gray's anger began to build up. "Yes, I would love to Gajeel" Gray was shocked and hurt by this answer. "Really!" "Yes" Gajeel hugged and planted a kiss on Natsu's lips. He then took Natsu inside. Gray just stood there speech less. His love just kissed someone else in front of him. His anger went off the charts. He threw his beer at the door and stormed off.

Gajeel was watching from the window as Gray stormed off into the night. "Ok, He's gone" He turned to Natsu who was sitting on a chair opposite to the window. "Natsu," Natsu looked at Gajeel. "Yes, Gajeel?" "I'm not hurt that said yes to hurt Gray, but I was sincere when I said that I wanted to be your boyfriend" Natsu stood up shocked at how Gajeel read through him. He lowered his head and looked at the floor in shame "I'm sorry for using you like that Gajeel…." "It's alright Natsu, but you shouldn't play with people's feelings like that" "I know," Gajeel walked up to Natsu and cupped his cheek lifting his head. "Natsu, I want you to answer me truthfully. Will you at least give me a chance and go out with me?" Natsu looked at Gajeel a little shocked that he still wanted to go out with him even after he used him like that. A small smile formed on Natsu's face. "Yes Gajeel, It's the least I could do" Gajeel put on his usual grin and planted a passionate kiss on Natsu. They embraced for a while before splitting to get some air. "Natsu, let's go on a date tomorrow" "Sure Gajeel" With that they continued to kiss and embrace not even minding that they stood in front of the window for anyone to see.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Im sorry its so short. I promise to make it longer next time... Sorry! TT~TT  
All reviews are welcome as always. I**


End file.
